


Flustered

by Originia



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alba is amused, Established Relationship, Gen, It's short and cute, M/M, Public Displays of Affection, Ross is flustered, Some Fluff, and also written rather spur of the moment, kinda a prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originia/pseuds/Originia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross isn't quite comfortable with public displays of affection yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine Ros being the flustered one when it comes to romantic relationship things." -- [imaginesenyuu](http://imaginesenyuu.tumblr.com/post/112699946522/imagine-ros-being-the-flustered-one-when-it-comes)
> 
> Right, so, that there line up there is what prompted this whole idea, and I ended up writing this quick story because flustered!Ross is just too adorable of an idea to let pass by. Kind of spur of the moment. Hopefully it's okay.
> 
> [Could be in-line with canon, could be AU. You, my friend, get to choose. Also posted [here](http://comeonblub.tumblr.com/post/112938985069/flustered-senyuu-fanfiction) on tumblr.]

"There are other people around, hero."

"Yes, I know." Their gripped hands swung lightly in the space between them. "We _are_ outside after all.”

Ross’ hand was warm and a little sweaty in Alba’s own. Alba didn’t mind. The street bustled with passing people and busy stalls, the weekend market always drawing out large crowds. Everyone around them was preoccupied with buying or selling and no one paid them any attention. Alba squeezed Ross’ hand.

"You can let go, you know, if this makes you uncomfortable." Alba wondered if Ross would.

Another few steps passed in comfortable silence. Ross’ grasp didn’t slacken. Alba smiled and glanced Ross’ way. Framed by the vibrancy of the street around them, Ross’ pink-dusted cheeks seemed all the more endearing. Finally Ross seemed to realize that he was being watched, and he glanced across at Alba, scowling.

"What?" he said a bit too loud, gaze flitting over Alba’s face before jumping quickly back up towards the direction they were walking. "If you don’t watch where you’re going you are going to run into something and hurt yourself."

Alba huffed out a quiet laugh. “I’m not worried about that. I’ve you here after all, don’t I?”

"You really think I wouldn’t let you trip and make a fool of yourself? You’re far too trusting."

"Heh, that might be so," Alba conceded, pulling closer to Ross. "But I don’t mind. I get to be with you, after all."

"What do you—"

Alba leaned up across the space between them and haphazardly pressed a kiss against Ross’ lips. He didn’t quite land it perfectly, getting a lot more chin than he had anticipated, but he didn’t really mind. Pulling away with a small laugh, he continued down the street, practically pulling Ross along behind him.

"H…hero!" he heard Ross hiss behind him, voice rough.

Alba looked back, Ross blushing furiously. “Yeah?”

"There are _people_ around!” Ross said again, pulling up next to Alba. His hand was nearly crushing Alba’s own in his tight grip. “You can’t just—” he stopped and made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, flushed cheeks and sweaty hands helping complete the picture of flustered embarrassment.

Alba huffed out a small sigh. Even while alone, Ross still seemed uncomfortable with displays of affection. “I told you you could let go if it makes you uncomfortable.” Alba repeated his earlier statement, squeezing Ross’ hand before loosening his grip, making it easy for Ross to slip out from the hold if he so wished.

A few more steps passed in silence. Then Ross sighed and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, gripping Alba’s hand in a tight hold. “No… It’s just…” He stopped and made another frustrated noise.

Alba leaned closer, warmth blossoming from his chest. “It’s okay. I know.”

Their hands remained entwined together for the remainder of the day, and Alba tried not to make Ross any more embarrassed than was strictly necessary.


End file.
